Stalker
by Hopeless27
Summary: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. Warnings: Stalking, later on rape, insomnia, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, kidnapping, attempted murder. Atoji
1. Anonymous Calls

**Rated:**** M (older Teen, though may change…)**

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, what would happen if that vulnerable side got pushed to the limit? Mature Themes: Stalking, Murder etc.**

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of its Characters**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_I hated him, Atobe Keigo, and I loved him at the same time. Hated him for rejecting me, hated him for bringing my family down but loved him all the same. I was obsessed with him, I wanted him to suffer… sometimes I would lie in bed and imagine him squirming and writhing, imagine him thinking about me. I want him to always have me on his mind, constant agony, shut up inside his house(mansion) torturing himself with the image of me. I laugh at it, it's my revenge for everything he's done to me, everything his family's done to me. He will never escape me…_

_**End Prologue

* * *

**_Atobe's cell phone rang again as he was sitting in the courtyard of Hyoutei with the other regulars. 

"Moshi Moshi…"

"…….."

"Is anyone there?"

"……"

"Ore-sama demands an answer."

_Beep- Beep – Beep_, the caller hung up.

"What was it, Atobe?" Oshitari asked.

"Must've been the wrong number." Atobe shrugged.

About five minutes later, Atobe's phone rang again.

"Ore-sama speaking…"

"….."

"Hello?"

"…………………"

Atobe hung up again and traced the call, _payphone._ "Damnit."

"Nobody again?" Mukahi asked, glancing at Atobe's cell phone display screen.

"No…"

"I think you should turn your cell phones off." Shishido suggested.

Atobe nodded and turned his two "friends" cell phones off (in case anyone hasn't read 20.5, Atobe carries four cell phones).

Atobe's "overseas" cell phone rang.

"Don't pick up Atobe-buchou," Ohtori said.

"It could be business…" Atobe took the call, "Moshi moshi…"

"………………."

"Whoever is calling, can you stop?"

-Beep -Beep- Beep- The caller hung up again.

"Turn all of them off." Shishido suggested again.

"Hn," Atobe turned all his cell phones off, "Ore-sama should get new ones…"

After Atobe's cell phones turned off, nothing else happened the remainder of the day and Atobe thought it was safe to walk home, at least for a short distance, since he hated riding in limos all day long. As Atobe walked slowly along with Shishido and Kabaji, chatting about tennis and other trivial things, he thought he saw a dark shadow loom behind him and paused.

"What is it, Atobe?" Shishido asked, noticing his friend tense up.

"Someone's following us," Atobe mouthed and kept walking.

Shishido's eyes widened in alarm but kept up and Kabaji followed Atobe as passive as ever.

"Did you hear about Nadal's match?" Atobe asked loudly.

"Yeah, he won the French Open…" Shishido replied, as if nothing happened, "Against Federer too."

"That should be expected, ne Kabaji?"

"…Usu."

Atobe took out the golden mirror in his tennis bag (he always carried one around) and looked through it to see a white Benz trailing after him, however, it wasn't clear enough to see the licence plate, Atobe ignored it and kept on walking.

"Who do you think he's after?" Shishido breathed.

"Ore-sama," Atobe replied as if they were just talking about the weather.

Shishido replied in the same tone, "Why you?"

"The phone calls at lunch were on my cell phone." Atobe replied.

"Geki daze," Shishido rolled his eyes, "Why now?"

"It must be something my parents did," Atobe said thoughtfully, "Ma, I'll call my limo and give you guys a ride."

"Arigato, but you really don't need to, he's only after you."

"He might use you to get to me," Atobe shrugged, "A buchou always watches out for his team-mates."

"Stop it with the buchou lessons already." Shishido playfully punched Atobe.

"Get your hands off Ore-sama this instant." Atobe glared at Shishido.

Shishido just rolled his eyes as Atobe turned on his cell phone.

---

"Keigo-bocchama, your new cell phone is ready, and the new number is written here." A servant carried a silver tray to Atobe with the new cell phones he ordered.

"Thanks…" Atobe shook his head and sent messages to the regulars.

The home phone rang and the butler picked it up, "Moshi moshi?"

"…….."

"Are you looking for someone?"

"……."

The butler hung up and almost immediately, the phone rang again… the same thing happened, and again, and again. On and on for two hours straight that even the butler lost patience. All the time, Atobe buried his head in his pillow and moaned.

"It must be some prank call," The butler was saying to a concerned housekeeper.

"But over and over again?"

"It's just kids."

"Can't we trace the calls?"

The butler sighed, "They're all from payphones."

Atobe thought back and remembered the white Benz trailing after him… he groaned, _this was serious…_

---

Two days later, Atobe was getting the same calls over and over again at home, he never told his friends about them, this was ORE-SAMA, getting stalked…? Atobe didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to hire bodyguards, his pride was on the line here and Atobe's pride was worth a lot to him.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"I'll get it!" Atobe ran over to the phone and picked it up, "Listen, I don't care who you are, stop doing this!"

"I'll get you Atobe Keigo…" A muffled voice said through the phone.

"Who is this? TELL ME!" Atobe screamed into the phone.

Beep- Beep- Beep…

"Argh!" Atobe slammed the phone down and buried his head in his pillows again.

And the phone rang again…

And again

And again…

And then it rang yet again…

"Just disconnect it!" Atobe screamed.

"What if it's your parents from overseas?"

"Ugh!" Atobe threw the phone to a corner.

---

Atobe tried his best to ignore it, but every time the phone rang, Atobe would tense up all over again. It soon got to the point where it started taking over Atobe's mind, _was the phone always this loud? _Atobe thought as he shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat… the phone suddenly seemed to have a mind of it's own.

---

"Atobe, what's wrong? You seem so edgy lately." A concerned Oshitari asked Atobe.

"Ore-sama is FINE," Atobe replied stiffly.

"You're not, is anything wrong?" Oshitari persisted.

"No, of course not…" Atobe said as he walked into the schoolyard.

"If you're sure…"

Atobe's cell phone rang and Atobe reached over to pick it up, "Moshi moshi?"

"Have fun in school…"

"What?"

Beep- beep- beep…

Atobe threw the phone against a wall, "How did they find out? How does he know where I am" Atobe asked no one in particular and started looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary here.

"Atobe, are you okay?"

"Leave Ore-sama alone!"

"Kei-chan!" Jirou bounced up to Atobe.

"WHAT IS IT?" Atobe snapped.

"…Kei-chan?"

"I'm sorry, just leave me be." Atobe walked/ran into the main building, _I wish they'd just leave me alone!_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yeah, I'm totally neglecting my crack fics that I'm SUPPOSED to be working on but right now I seriously can't work on crack, I'll make it all angst-y or something… so here I am making Atobe suffer. Lawl, I guess we all love making our favourite characters suffer. I've been reading too much Confidential Confessions, I swear. This is kinda hard to write because… I have to be in a certain mood to write this and yeah… _

_Oh well, How to Make Sanada Slap You can wait, my top priority (after this one) is Daycare and Librarians…_

_Oh and (A bit of a **spoiler** but you kinda need to know this) Atobe's stalker is a MALE! (who is most likely gay…)_

_**Important:**__ I still haven't decided whether to have rape in here or not, it's either gonna be Atobe's boyfriend (Jirou) or Atobe himself, I'm still trying to decide so suggestions are welcome._

_**To Ica: **__Oh and have fun Ica, you shouldn't be reading this… heck, I shouldn't be writing this._


	2. The Knife in the Locker

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, what would happen if that vulnerable side got pushed to the limits? Mature Themes: Stalking, Murder etc.**

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: ****(decided to include this) Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, attempted murder… etc.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

* * *

_Why is this happening to me?_ Atobe thought, not concentrating on his lessons, _how did they get my new number?_

"Atobe, I've talked to your maid." Oshitari whispered to Atobe.

"Who gave you permission to do that, a-an?"

"Stop it, this is serious, you should tell your bodyguards."

"Ore-sama will not," Atobe replied stubbornly.

"At least let us help!"

"…Ore-sama does not need your help!"

"I don't care!" Oshitari finally burst out and lost his cool, "You're going to get hurt!"

"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked Oshitari.

"No," Oshitari shot Atobe a look.

"Then please sit down."

"Yes," Oshitari sat down and didn't speak to Atobe again.

---

By lunch time, Atobe started to regret his arrogance as he received a call from the stalker.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_You sure eat a lot of rich food. __Crème brûlée, Yorkshire pudding…Make sure you don't gain weight…"_

Atobe turned off his cell phone, sickened at the thought of someone knowing what he ate, he glanced up the see the worried faces of his team-mates gazing at him.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE, a-an?" Atobe glared at them, "why are you guys doing this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I only gave you guys my cell phone numbers and only Oshitari, Mukahi and Jirou should know what I ate yesterday!" Atobe slammed his hand on the table, causing a commotion. "You guys were the only ones at my house except for my servants!"

"Atobe, I forgot my cell phone remember?" Mukahi explained.

"And mine is in my locker, I never bring it into the cafeteria." Oshitari said.

"Mine's out of batteries…"

"Then how come I got this call just a moment ago?" Atobe demanded, playing the call.

"This is sick!" Mukahi said after reading it.

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Ohtori was shivering.

"Atobe, you have a stalker."

---

Atobe got out of the limo and decided to walk around the house with some servants to check if there was any way someone could've been peeking into his rooms. As he walked towards the part of the house directly below his bedroom balcony and window, he saw cigarette butts lying around everywhere.

"Who is responsible for this?"

"I don't know, Keigo-bocchama…" His servant stuttered, "It must be a servant."

Atobe sighed, it was definitely not a servant… but how did the stalker get onto his property? There were security patrolling at night and not to mention guard dogs. Atobe shuddered, if he could get through a 50 metres of heavy security, he could get into Atobe's room.

"I want security around here tightened."

"Yes, of course."

Atobe decided to not ever go on his balcony again. Then he brightened up slightly, Jirou was spending the night today…

---

_Ring… ring… ring…_

_Stop it with the ringing already!_ Atobe thought, waiting impatiently for a black Porsche to drop Jirou off.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

_51… 52… 53…_ Atobe started to count the rings. The phone started to feel like a demon to him… it was a weapon, _damned phone, damn Alexander Graham Bell for inventing it…_

"Moshi moshi?" The butler finally picked up.

Beep-beep-beep

"Another prank call…" The butler sighed and hung up.

Atobe covered his face with his hands, this couldn't be happening to him…

_Why couldn't the phone stop ringing?_

A Porsche stopped outside the mansion and a bouncing Jirou ran towards Atobe, "Kei-chan!"

"Jirou…" Atobe managed a smile as he greeted his boyfriend.

Suddenly, a call came in to Atobe…

"_Don't forget to use a condom…"_

Beep-beep-beep

Atobe stiffened and deleted the text. He felt sick to the stomach, he ran over to the curtains and threw them open to look outside; there was no one there.

"Kei-chan?"

"It's nothing…" Atobe didn't want to burden Jirou with his own troubles.

They passed the night blissfully …

---

"_What an expensive condom you used, you must really love this Jirou a lot… heh…"_

It was after school when Atobe got the phone call, he ran over to the washroom and puked. Slumping beside the toilet, he threw his cell phone as far away from him as possible (out the window) and headed straight home.

"Atobe, what's wrong?" Shishido asked as Atobe all but sprinted home.

"How the fuck did they know?" Atobe asked, "HOW?"

"How'd they know what?" Shishido tried to keep up.

"What I ate!"

"They probably just saw the servants buy it, or a receipt…"

"THERE MUST BE A HIDDEN CAMERA IN MY ROOM!" Atobe screamed.

"You're jumping to conclusions, how could they have installed a camera?"

"Then how did they know the private things… things that shouldn't go out of the bedroom?" Atobe demanded and collapsed in the grand hall, hitting his head against the marble. "How long is this going to keep going? Ore-sama would rather have them show up in front of me than like this…"

"Atobe…" Shishido hated to see his usually composed friend and buchou break down like this.

---

Atobe switched cell phones yet again and gave the number out only to a close group of friends, also known as the Regulars.

"Remember, don't give this to anyone else." Atobe said.

"We won't," They assured him.

"Also be prepared, if he calls you guys…"

"Do you think he knows our numbers?" Ohtori asked.

"He seems to know a lot more than your numbers…" Atobe shook his head.

---

_Ring… Ring…Ring…_

Shishido got up from his billiards game and picked up the phone.

"_GIVE ME HIS NUMBER!"_

"…" It took Shishido a moment to get who this was, "NO!"

"_GIVE IT TO ME OR ELSE!"_

"GO AWAY, YOU SICKO!" Shishido hung up.

---

_Ring… Ring…Ring…_

Oshitari looked up from a book he was reading and picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"_GIVE ME HIS NUMBER!"_

Oshitari just hung up without another word.

---

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Mukahi glanced at his cell phone as he walked out of the ice cream parlour and picked up, "Moshi moshi?"

"_IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME HIS NUMBER, I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"_

"What are you talking about?" Mukahi said into the phone.

"_You're at the ice cream parlour right now aren't you? Oh yes, I can see you… you're cute…"_

"You're disgusting!" Mukahi shivered.

"_GIVE ME HIS NUMBER OR ELSE!"_

"…where are you?" Mukahi demanded weakly.

"_Around…"_

"…"

---

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Atobe's cell phone rang and he reached to pick it up, "Moshi moshi?"

"_How dare you change your number, do you think I wouldn't find out? Now you've also put your friends in danger… that little redhead is cute you know…"_

_What the hell…? _"How did you get ore-sama's number?!"

"_Ask your redhead friend…"_

Beep-Beep-Beep-

Atobe dialled Mukahi's cell phone… after all, who else was redheaded in his team?

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Mukahi!"

"Oh, Atobe…"

"Why did you give him ore-sama's number?"

"I couldn't help it, he said he could see me, he said he would do the same to me! Please understand, buchou!" Mukahi explained, "We're going to graduate right? I need to study for my entrance exams, my marks are so low right now… Hey Atobe, when are you going to tell your parents?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, I'm studying."

"Since when have you taken studying seriously, a-an?"

"…" Mukahi hung up.

---

After school, the next day, Atobe walked towards tennis practise with Shishido when he saw a crowd gathered around his locker in particular.

"What's going on?" Shishido asked a passing kouhai.

"I don't know, I didn't see…" The kouhai stuttered and ran away.

"Ore-sama will go see," Atobe said, walking towards his locker. As the crowd saw him, they parted to make way for him. When Atobe saw his locker, however, he visibly paled. There was a large knife sticking into it, breaking the _metal_ in pieces.

"Oh…my… god…" Was Shishido's reaction as he stared at the locker in shock, "Atobe, you have to go to the principal."

Sure enough, the loudspeaker went on, "Would Atobe Keigo please report to the principal's office."

"I'll be back, take over for a while," Atobe whispered and headed towards the office. When he entered, Sakujii-sensei was gazing at him with a very stern expression.

"I believe someone has vandalized your locker."

"Yes, that's true" Atobe admitted.

"Do you have any idea who? Someone you got into a fight with perhaps?"

"I haven't gotten into a fight with anyone."

"Yes but this happened because someone is out to get you right?"

"Are you implying that this is my fault?" Atobe demanded.

"…no, of course not…"

"Do you think I want my locker to be vandalized? That was almost a murder threat!"

"…Still, for this to happen in Hyoutei Gakuen, Atobe, I think you should take half the semester off… you can hire tutors right?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Atobe couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, Atobe Keigo, I know exactly who I'm talking to." The principal said, "But Atobe, you must think of the safety of the other students…"

Atobe glared at the principal, "So in other words, I'm suspended?"

"Not suspended… of course, this won't go in your records." The principal assured him, "We just have to do some thing… before words get out about Hyoutei…" The principal paused, "Going to school must be hard on you now anyways right?"

"I'm the captain of the prestigious Hyoutei Tennis Club and the student council president! Who'll replace me?"

"I'm sure we can find someone…" The principal said, "It's only for sometime, it's not permanent…"

Atobe glared at the principal, "I refuse…"

The principal wiped his forehead with a napkin, "I can't force you to do anything, but please consider it…"

If it really was for the safety of his friends. Atobe would do it in a heartbeat but Atobe knew that if his stalker wanted to, he could hurt them even without Atobe in Hyoutei. Getting kicked out of school was just what the stalker wanted and Atobe was NOT going to give them that satisfaction.

Atobe walked out of the office to face his friends, they looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"He wanted me to take half a term off."

"That's not fair!" Mukahi burst out.

"Who'll be buchou and president? He's being unreasonable!" Even Hiyoshi stuck up for Atobe (Hiyoshi's first line!)

"That's why I refused, the stalker obviously wanted this and Ore-sama will not give him that satisfaction."

Atobe's phone rang…

Tentatively, Atobe picked up his cell phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"_So you didn't get kicked out huh? Too bad, school must be tough on you from now on… by the way, Jirou? He's cute…"_

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! GOT IT?" Atobe shouted into the phone.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

"Damn it!" Atobe pocketed his cell phone again.

"It's the stalker isn't it?" Oshitari asked.

Atobe didn't answer but ran over to the large window and threw it open, gazing around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except… Atobe focused his eyes on the ground… cigarette butts. _How did the stalker get into Hyoutei? How did he even hear the conversation through the thick windows?_

"Everyone," Atobe finally turned around to address his team, "Don't wander out alone, don't pick up anonymous calls. He's using you to get to ore-sama."

"He's a FREAK!"

Atobe sighed, "Ore-sama only wishes it was that simple…"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I really was going to get Atobe suspended but then I thought that Atobe wouldn't take it lying down so now he's… not suspended. Lolz, I'm having too much fun writing this… I shouldn't be however… ah well… _

_To write Dirty pair, or not write Dirty pair…_


	3. Psychological Effects

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. **

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: ****(decided to include this) Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, abduction, kidnapping, attempted murder, oh and yaoi… etc. **_** -- Lots of laws there**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

* * *

The stalking began in early May, it was now late June, two months had passed and the psychological, emotional and physical effects it had on Atobe were getting more evident everyday. He became short-tempered (even more so than before), irritable and high-strung. All the while, the phone never stopped ringing… 

"STOP DOING THIS!" Atobe shouted into the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. All he heard in reply was the strong sound of –beep-beep-beep- over and over again.

A hand touched Atobe shoulder as he walked to his limo, he flinched and spun around.

"Atobe-sama, you dropped this." A frightened girl held up Atobe's binder.

"Ah… yes, thank you." Atobe quickly ran outside only to face a Benz passing by, he stopped dead in his tracks, _why am I so worked up? It's not even the same colour…_ He ran into his limo.

---

"Keigo-bocchama, you ordered tear gas and a stun gun…" The butler handed the two items to Atobe.

"Yes," Atobe shoved them into his bag. (I totally wanted to put PURSE)

"May I ask why?"

"Just to be on the safe side," Atobe lied, his eyes strangely blank.

"Keigo-bocchama, you've been acting strangely lately."

"Oh? How so?" Atobe asked.

"You seem, tense…"

"That's too audacious," Atobe waved a hand, dismissing his butler.

"Yes," The butler dutifully obeyed.

Atobe sat in motionless, listening to his butler's footsteps walk slowly away.

---

"Is Ore-sama overreacting?" Atobe asked Jirou one night.

"No, of course not," Jirou said, snuggling over to Atobe sleepily.

"He's not physically hurting me" Atobe paused, "Maa, that's not assault."

"Kei-chan, once that happens, it'll be too late."

"Is Ore-sama blowing things out of proportion?" Atobe buried his head in his hands.

"Listen to yourself! Kei-chan, do you think he'll just stop? He'll never even think of stopping! You're just fooling yourself and he knows that, he knows what you're thinking!" Jirou argued, gently shaking Atobe, he had NEVER seen Atobe as tormented and weak as right now.

---

Atobe and Oshitari spent most of their lunch period in the library, researching on stalking and similar things.

"Ne Atobe, if you get insomnia from the phone calls, that's called assault." Oshitari said, reading Hyoutei's extensive law books. "Have you been sleeping well lately?"

"No," Atobe replied, "And it's not because Jirou has been staying over…"

"That could also be a factor though," Oshitari smirked and flipped the page.

"…" Atobe sent Oshitari a glare.

"Oh and if he tries you hurt you, you can stab him as self-defence." Oshitari flipped the pages. "Let's just hope you'll have enough time to defend yourself."

"Or that it never comes to that."

---

He was every where Atobe was, he followed Atobe, an unseen figure in the crowds of Tokyo. Nevertheless, Atobe knew he was there because he got the same calls, commented on where he was, even the people around him. Even at home, Atobe could not escape him, Atobe was shut up in his room with the curtains closed… he never seemed to be able to get the stalker out of his mind. He was visibly paler, thinner and losing his sanity.

---

_When he walks down the street, he keeps looking behind to see if I'm there. When his phone rings, he jumps because he's afraid that it is from me. I'm working myself deeper and deeper into Atobe's mind… this is more than I expected, even my stupid little harassments are starting to work on him. Right now, I bet he's behind those velvet curtains, thinking all about me. He can't get me out of his mind… that's right Atobe Keigo, think about me. Think about me as much as you possibly can, even then I'll never stop. Think of me with your heart and soul… so much that it ruins your life._

_However, I can't get enough of this feeling, I must have more… I must have more of my revenge… no it's not revenge anymore. I love hurting him with all my soul, it has become my passion… I wonder what I'll do next? I wonder what he'll do next…? I will ruin your entire existence, Atobe Keigo…_

---

"No matter what you do, where you go, he'll be waiting there to torment you or even ambush you." Oshitari told Atobe.

"You really can't go out alone anymore." Shishido said.

"He seems to be enjoying this," Atobe said weakly, leaning against a locker.

"What kind of sicko enjoys tormenting you like this?" Hiyoshi felt sick to the stomach.

"I still think you should go to the police… or at least hire more bodyguards." Ohtori said.

"The police can't do anything about it, neither can the bodyguards, he's gotten around ore-sama's security."

"What CAN we do?"

---

"Keigo-bocchama, you must eat something at least." The butler tried to persuade Atobe.

"Leave me be," Atobe waved the butler off, "I'm not hungry."

"If this progresses, you'll suffer from malnutrition," The butler persisted, "You need to see a doctor."

"Ore-sama does not need a doctor." Atobe stated flatly.

"If you don't, then please eat, it's your favourite; roast beef."

Atobe reluctantly took a bite of the food, it seemed to sink down into his stomach; he could no longer feel anything.

---

"Um, I just thought I should tell you," A maid stepped up to the butler, "the garbage is always cut open, as if someone has been through it."

"It must be a beggar or an animal." The butler said non-chalantly.

"If that's the case, then why are all the receipts missing?" The maid asked.

The butler froze and shook his head, "First the prank calls, and now this…"

"Should we tell Keigo-sama?" The maid asked.

"No, not yet, I don't want to alarm him." The butler decided after a pause.

---

"Atobe, shouldn't your parents be back by now?" Shishido asked.

"Not until August they said." Atobe replied. "Something about establishing…"

"Why don't you just tell them?"

"Ore-sama cannot burden them with such things." Atobe replied.

"What do you mean by '_such things'_? This is serious you know! You could get hurt."

Atobe just shook his head and walked away.

"It's no use, he's in denial." Oshitari said, watching Atobe walk away, completely ignoring his adoring fans.

"We can't just watch him waste away like this!" Shishido argued.

"It's frustrating, but there's nothing we can do until he stops denying it."

---

"Ohtori, your scud serve is getting stronger but you need to work on your control." Atobe was saying to Ohtori during tennis practise.

"Yes, Atobe-buchou."

"Shishido, that smash was pathetic, try it again." Atobe called over to Shishido.

"Shut up!" Shishido called back.

"You should listen to your buchou, maybe you'll learn something, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

It seemed that Atobe was back to normal during practise, much to the relief of the others.

"Where's Jirou?"

"Sleeping again," Mukahi jerked his thumb towards the bench where Jirou was.

"…" Atobe shook his head and moved on, "Hiyoshi, your enbu tennis is improving but your footwork is horrible."

"Yes," Hiyoshi muttered.

It seemed to Atobe's close friends as if he was desperately trying to make things the way it was before but it couldn't be, even Coach Sakaki noticed the change in Atobe's behaviour.

"Atobe, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Ah? Yes…"

"Your tennis skills are decreasing, you have dark circles under your eyes and you're noticeably thinner and paler, is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing, I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately." Atobe replied.

"Is there a reason for that?"

"No." Atobe said shortly.

Sakaki was more worried than before at Atobe's distant exterior but he did his two fingered point, "Itteyoshi."

* * *

_Since this chapter is short, I'll be including these in here:_

**Stalking:**

Stalking is one of the hardest crimes to identify because it takes on so many forms; it can also go on for the longest period, it is also one of the crimes with the most misconceptions. It is defined by repeated harassment or other forms of invasion of privacy in a manner that causes fear to its target. Common acts include repeated physical following, unwanted contact (e.g. phone calls, emails), observing a person's actions for an extended period of time and contacting family members, friends or associates of target inappropriately. Stalking is hard to identify because it may include legal actions such as phone calls, sending gifts and it has many different acts unlike most other crimes. The victim will have a hard time identifying the crime and sometimes will start to think that it is they who are 'blowing things out of proportion'. As you have read, I have included all these acts and effects in the fanfiction.

There are many different types of stalkers; the ones listed below are included in this fanfiction:

**Rejected Stalker: **somewhat self-explanatory, the stalker is out for revenge for a rejection or he/she wants to reverse or correct it.

**Resentful Stalker: **sense of grievance against the victim, mainly wanting to hurt or distress the victim

The stalker is usually psychotic or has personality disorders, delusional disorders, paranoid personalities or a narcissistic/jealous paranoid personality

**Psychological Effects **include self-blame, irritability, frustration, denial, anxiety etc. (The ones listed are included in this fiction)

**Physical Effects **include insomnia, dizziness, nightmares, eating disorders, headaches etc.

* * *

_**A/N: **__It's kinda short, I'm sorry, I did this at like 12 at night, so don't mind. Anyways, yeah, this was a chapter focusing on how stalking is leaving a toll on Atobe's physical and emotional wellbeing… Something along the lines of that. I think I have most of the correct terms for the crimes, anyhow, but the abuse of firearms should be something like "Violation of the Swords and Firearms Control Law". Too long to type out anyways. I hope I got the facts for stalking right, even tho that little section wasn't really necessary... anyhow, I hope it helps.  
_

_I think Atobe was OOC here but… it's hard to make Atobe IC and break down at the same time, although, maybe I should've used anger than fear… oh well… do it next chapter._

_**Please review! –puppy dog eyes-**_


	4. Attempted Rape

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. **

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: ****(decided to include this) Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, abduction, kidnapping, attempted murder, oh and yaoi… etc. **_** -- Lots of laws there**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

* * *

The regulars were hanging out/having a meeting at a local Karaoke place; only because they thought that the stalker wouldn't dream of looking for Atobe at a _cheap_ karaoke place. It seemed to have worked because for a while, Atobe didn't get calls, until someone realized the time and made a connection.

"Hey, where's Shishido-san?" Ohtori asked.

"Huh, he should've gotten here by now," Hiyoshi said, glancing at his watch.

Atobe glanced at his, "He's an hour late."

"Do you think something happened?" Mukahi asked, anxiously.

"I hope not," Ohtori shivered at the thought of Shishido being hurt.

However, their prayers went unheard as moments later; a bleeding, cut, bruised and limping Shishido stumbled into the karaoke box. His lips and nose were bleeding horribly and he had a developing black eye. His forehead also had a rather large cut; there were bruises all over his body, trailing into his covered skin. His arms had small cuts all over them and there were huge red spots on his white and blue Hyoutei jersey.

"Shishido-san! Are you alright?" Ohtori dashed towards his friend.

"What happened, Shishido?" Oshitari and Ohtori helped Shishido over to lie down on a sofa.

"Ugh," Shishido groaned, "I was knocked out when I finished practising at a gym, when I woke up, I was tied up and there were fastballs coming straight at me…"

"Ouch…" Mukahi winced.

"They wouldn't stop," Shishido continued, "But I loosened the ropes and I escaped…"

"Did you see who did it?" Hiyoshi asked.

"No, it was too dark; all I thought about was getting out of there." Shishido replied.

"Which was perfectly justifiable," Ohtori said firmly.

"Shishido, you have to the hospital!" Jirou urged, waking up.

"I'm alright, nothing I haven't gotten before with your scud serves." Shishido managed a grin that looked more like a grimace.

"This is more serious than that!" Ohtori argued, "For god's sake, your shirt is all red!"

They all turned to Atobe who was silently watching the scene; he was shaking all over, though he tried his best to hide it.

Atobe stood up, grasping the side of the sofa for support, "Oshitari and Ohtori, call your driver and get Shishido to a hospital, the rest of you, call your drivers and go home, don't go out alone."

"But I want to take Shishido to the hospital too!" Jirou argued.

Atobe levelled his gaze at Jirou, "If more of us go, it'll only attract attention. Even Oshitari and Ohtori may attract unwanted attention. Ore-sama chose them because Oshitari can keep calm under pressure and Ohtori is close to Shishido."

"Atobe-buchou, thoughtful as always," Ohtori managed a smile as he was waiting for Oshitari to finish his call with his driver.

Atobe, for once, didn't answer… mainly because his cell phone rang…

"It's an email… from him…" Atobe said, flipping open his cell phone and read it aloud. "'_If you tell anything to the police, it's not just your friend Shishido that's going to get hurt…'"_

"What do we do?" Ohtori asked.

"Tell them that Shishido got into a fight or something…?" Mukahi suggested.

"He'll get kicked off the team, or suspended," Hiyoshi shook his head.

"Tell them that he got robbed…" Atobe said.

"Okay," Oshitari nodded and the party dispersed.

---

About two days after the Shishido incident, Mukahi was on the rings in a gymnasium swinging around for fun… also to vent his frustration and fear. He didn't think there was anything wrong with the rings, only that one was slightly looser than the other but that wasn't too big of a deal. (Wow, Mukahi must be really strong…)

"Yaargh!" Mukahi swung a little more and did a small jump.

One of the wires of the rings broke as he grabbed them on his way down, sending him tumbling to the ground. Mukahi quickly tried to gain balance by handing on his feet but a sharp pain cut through him as he did.

"MUKAHI-KUN!" A fellow gymnast ran over to Mukahi.

"Someone sabotaged the rings!" Mukahi managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

---

Atobe glanced at his phone; it was from Mukahi's cell phone, _why is Mukahi calling me now?_ He wondered as he picked up.

_"Have you checked your redhead's whereabouts?"_ This was followed by maniacal laughter.

"What do you mean?" Atobe shouted into the phone.

"_He really got off easily..."-_ Beep-Beep-Beep-.

_How did he get his hands on Mukahi's cell phone? _Atobe wondered and quickly called the person he knew would give him answers.

"Moshi moshi?" Oshitari's voice came through.

"Do you know what happened to Mukahi?" Atobe asked.

"Yes, he twisted his ankle… he's in the hospital, I'm just going over there now." Oshitari replied.

"How?"

"A ring broke when he was on it…"

"I see, I'll go to the hospital right now." Atobe said, hanging up.

---

When Atobe got to the hospital, everyone was already there standing around.

"The doctor said it wasn't serious, only a grade II, part of his ligament was torn but it's not completely ruptured."

"Ah," Atobe said, sinking down in a chair and started stroking Jirou's hair, the others had the good sense to not comment on Atobe's violently shaking hand.

"Atobe, he was sabotaged." Oshitari said, placing a much-needed comforting hand on Atobe's shoulder, as if a parent preparing his child for grave news. Atobe cringed at the touch but didn't shake him away; he needed the support. (Felt like including an AtobexOshitari moment)

"So it wasn't an accident?" Ohtori asked, his hand flowing to his cross. It was a common habit for him now, ever since the stalking started. Whenever Atobe got a phone call or, more recently, something horrible happened, Ohtori's hand would always go to his cross as if seeking comfort.

"That is highly unlikely…" Oshitari replied.

Atobe looked up, "He has Mukahi's cell phone; don't pick up any calls from it."

"How did he get his hands on that?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Probably during the confusion of Mukahi's injury." Atobe replied evenly.

"He's targeting us all, then…" The truth dawned on them all.

---

It was Monday evening, after practise and Atobe was alone in the Hyoutei clubhouse. It was, however, Hiyoshi's turn to lock up but Hiyoshi had forgotten the keys with Sakaki and left in search of it. As much as Atobe hated being alone during this time, he had no choice. Jirou had to leave early due to a family dinner, Ohtori left early to visit Shishido in the hospital, Kabaji was down with the flu and Oshitari was visiting Mukahi.

Atobe saw a flicker of movement behind him and thought, _prayed_, that it was Hiyoshi.

"Hiyoshi, did you get the keys?" He asked.

There was no answer.

"Hiyoshi?"

Still there was no answer but only another flutter of movement behind him. Atobe spun around in alarm, knocking over a basket of tennis balls. There was no one there.

"Ore-sama must be getting paranoid." Atobe said aloud, bending over to pick up the balls.

Suddenly, Atobe was punched in the back of the head and was sent reeling over. The attacker kicked Atobe in the abdomen and quickly pressed a knife to Atobe's throat.

"What do you want?" Atobe asked fiercely.

"You," The stalker grinned, he was wearing a black mask.

"Get your hands off ore-sama this instant!"

"Or what?" The stalker asked, "What'll you do to me, huh? Serve tennis balls at me? You're in no position to do that, might I remind you. I, however, can do whatever I wish to you… and I will." A crooked smile was seen through the mask.

_Shit, he's really going to do it…_ Atobe realized; this was Atobe Keigo, being raped?

The stalker quickly started to loosen Atobe's uniform, sliding his hands up to feel Atobe's well-tuned body. Atobe tensed and felt like throwing up, but he was not going to let the stalker see him weakened like that.

"Why did you tense up?" The stalker asked, "Relax, just pretend I'm your boyfriend…" Atobe's uniform was off in an instant.

_Distract him, _"Why are you stalking me? It can't be just to rape me!"

"Because, little lord, I _hate_ you."

"Why…?"

"Your family and-" He was cut off by the turning doorknob.

"Atobe-buchou?" Hiyoshi's voice came through.

The stalker swore, "I thought I got rid of those keys!"

"Never underestimate the Hyoutei tennis club." Atobe managed a smirk.

The door burst open and Hiyoshi's figure was seen at the door, ironically saving his buchou that he tried so hard to gekokujou.

"Hiyoshi! Watch out!" Atobe shouted and Hiyoshi, possibly because of his martial art skills, dodged the knife the stalker aimed at him. The stalker, seeing as there was no use to stay, ran away. Hiyoshi made to chase him but was stopped, "Hiyoshi, it's dangerous."

"But you can't just let him go!" Hiyoshi argued.

"Ore-sama cannot put you in danger anymore; you're in enough danger as it is." Atobe said, walking towards the fountain to wash his face and pulled on his shirt.

"Atobe-buchou, your hands are shaking…" Hiyoshi was shaking too.

"…I wonder why…" Atobe rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: **__People are going to say I'm sadistic again… I'm not (much). But yeah, the stalker is hurting his friends. Hiyoshi's gonna get it bad after saving his buchou. Kinda ironic don't you think? XP (I love irony, that's prolly why I wrote this.) The stalker has already violated about 6 laws right about now; abuse of firearms, stalking, illegal confinement, attempted rape, assault and extortion. Lmao, this is getting out of hand even for me._

_ I still have fun writing this tho (that's the reason I'm updating so frequently) and I really hope you're having just as much fun reading this… although people may accuse you of being sadistic if you do._

_Let's just hope Ral doesn't see this or she'll kill me for writing Silver Pair…_


	5. Money, Murder and My Face!

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. **

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: ****(decided to include this) Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, abduction, kidnapping, attempted murder, oh and yaoi… etc. **_** -- Lots of laws there**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

**Yes this is going in every chapter because I like it better this way…**

* * *

Ohtori knew he shouldn't be out alone but it wasn't going to be for long, after all, he was only getting Shishido some magazines to help him pass the time. The road there was filled with people and it was only 6:30, the sun hasn't even begun to set yet. The only thing Ohtori was worried about was walking through that park but he saw children playing there so he walked on. As he walked, the sky above him darkened until the sun was hidden behind a grey shroud. Ohtori looked up, _where did all the children go?_ He looked around, he was alone in the park. Rain had started to fall tentatively, as if trying to make up it's mind. Ohtori glanced at his watch, 6:45, has it been that long already? He heard the gentle footfall of someone behind him and his hand instinctively went to his cross.

Even his cross wasn't enough to save him.

Ohtori saw the faint outline of his attacker before a sharp pain rippled through his head and all faded away into blackness.

---

Atobe reached for his cell phone, _Ohtori?_ He picked it up despite his fears.

_"If you keep locking yourself in your room like that, you won't be able to keep up with the news"_

Atobe dropped his phone and reached over to get his remote control and turned the TV on.

"Thirteen year old boy robbed in a park in Adachi… broad daylight, victim currently in hospital…concussion… Ohtori Choutarou… Hyoutei Gakuen…"

Atobe reached for the remote and turned off the TV, he couldn't stand it anymore.

He knew what the stalker was doing, he was targeting all his friends… and watching his reaction… the stalker found it highly amusing to see Atobe's reaction. It was too late now, Atobe was sucked in with no way out… bodyguards, police… nothing would work now. All Atobe could do was wait and see who was going to be next.

He got ready to visit Ohtori in the hospital…

---

Hiyoshi was standing at the train station, waiting impatiently for the train. He was going to the hospital to see Ohtori after hearing about his injury. Hiyoshi thought he was safe, at least for now… because he was standing in a crowded train station but little did he know that the crowds meant that he had an even harder time identifying the culprit. The roar of the express train could be heard through the banter of the crowd and the crowd got away from the white line. Hiyoshi stood where he was, still lost in his thoughts.

Sighing, he gazed at the light of the train slowly getting brighter and brighter. However, without warning, a hand shoved him forward, almost making him fall onto the tracks of the impeding train. A slight move of the foot and his disciplined martial arts caused Hiyoshi to fall back safely, although he couldn't say the same for his tennis racket which had fallen in the middle of the track. The train crushed the tennis racket into little shards of fibreglass bouncing this way and that.

A commotion had started around Hiyoshi, people mumbling, asking Hiyoshi if he was alright. All of these inquiries were lost to Hiyoshi, as hysterical thoughts rushed through Hiyoshi's head. _I was almost killed! Someone tried to kill me!_

---

"Ohtori! What happened?" Atobe asked.

Ohtori smiled and put away his tennis magazine, "Someone hit my head with a large rock and took my money. Though I didn't have much on me…"

"Are you okay?" Jirou inquired.

"Yes, it's just a slight concussion," Ohtori replied, however, all attention was turned to Hiyoshi walking ghostlike through the halls of the hospital.

"What's wrong Hiyoshi? You look pale as death." Oshitari asked.

"Someone tried to push me in front of a train…" Hiyoshi replied, carefully avoiding Atobe's eye.

"WHAT?"

"Why would they try to kill you? You haven't done anything in particular to piss the stalker off." Oshitari gave Hiyoshi a questioning look.

"…" Hiyoshi didn't answer but merely glanced at Atobe.

Oshitari didn't miss the hinted suggestion, "I trust this has something to do with you forgetting your keys?"

"It doesn't matter now anyways…" Hiyoshi said stiffly.

Oshitari and Jirou exchanged a look… it was the first and last time they ever did.

---

Oshitari was _lost_, he had absolutely no _idea_ where he was. Oshitari wasn't used to this feeling, by god no. Oshitari was ALWAYS in control… what happened? Oshitari met some friends he had lost touch with a long time ago and they dragged him around Tokyo, but he lost them and now he was all alone in Saitama, and there was no one around either. His cell phone was out of batteries, all he had on him was a tennis racket, a wallet with 2000 yen and his school books. Therefore, Oshitari, being sensible and practical, went in search of a payphone to call his driver or a taxi to take him home.

However, as soon as Oshitari finished the call to his driver, he was grabbed from behind. He gasped silently as his eyes caught the glimmer of a silver knife, his glasses fell off and there was only a streak of red…

"Yuushi-bocchama!" Oshitari's driver ran towards Oshitari, lying motionless in the phone booth. "What happened?"

"Ugh, stalker… knife…" Oshitari mumbled.

"Someone did this to you? Did you see his face?" His driver asked hysterically.

"It was someone with a black mask… ugh," Oshitari slowly sat up, "My face, what happened to my face?"

"Let's get you to a hospital…" His driver helped Oshitari up.

---

"HE WHAT?" Mukahi screamed so loudly into the phone that Atobe had to hold it an arms length away.

"He's cut up rather badly but only on the face. He's pretty shocked about it so he was given some sleeping pills, the good news is the doctor said it wasn't going to scar… he made up some story about getting mugged." Atobe said into the phone.

"Yuushi!" Mukahi wailed, "I'll be right over."

"His parents are sitting with him right now so don't expect to get anywhere near him."

"I don't care, I'm going over!" Mukahi said, getting his crutches.

Atobe knew there was no way to stop Mukahi once he made up his mind.

About twenty minutes later, Mukahi burst through the halls on crutches, as fast as possible considering his condition.

"YUUSHI!" Mukahi crashed into the door of Oshitari's room.

"There's no need to injure yourself further," Atobe glared at Mukahi.

"WELL THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mukahi glared right back at Atobe, "IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO STUPID AND CALLED THE POLICE, IT WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR AND YUUSHI WOULD STILL BE FINE!"

Atobe stood over Mukahi, hand raised as if the strike him, Mukahi gasped as if surprised at his own words and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Atobe-buchou," He mumbled.

"Do not talk to Ore-sama like that." Atobe lowered his hand and walked away. Despite his tough frontier, he knew what Mukahi said was true and it gnawed at him every waking minute, it gave him nightmares during the night. It was so horrible that he couldn't sleep, he was afraid to close his eyes in case the nightmares came to haunt him again, afraid to close his eyes in case the stalker snuck into his room at night.

Now his friends were getting hurt one by one, the only two left was Jirou and Kabaji… the two friends closest to him. He doubted, however, that the stalker would go near Kabaji due to Kabaji's size and strength but he was worried about Jirou, his Jirou. Jirou had a tendency to fall asleep with no regards to where he was. Atobe shook his head, _where was Jirou anyways?_

"Have you contacted Jirou?" Mukahi asked, "I couldn't reach him…"

"WHAT?" Atobe snapped out of his reverie, "I have to go find Jirou!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__PHEW, I CONQUERED MY WRITERS BLOCK! YAYYYY! Be proud. The next chapter will be focused on Jirou and… yeah. Well this is turning out shorter than I originally planned(Are we only on the fifth chapter?)… -wince- I guess I'll make the Jirou part longer… it's not so much about stalking anymore is it? The stalker has finally snapped I think. Oh well… I'll think of something… sooner or later… Now I know it probably won't exceed 8 chapters... chapter 8 will be the conclusion.  
_

_I'm planning on writing a historical fiction (AU) **after** I finish this because I have the BIGGEST obsession with the Tang dynasty of China… also the Han dynasty but the Tang is the golden age. The Tang dynasty is AWESOME but if I write it, I probably **won't** post it on fanfiction cuz... i don't feel like it so I might __**not**__ be posting for a while… at least until I get bored of the whole Tang Dynasty thing… anyways, nothing is for certain yet. Why am I even writing this here?_


	6. My Dirty Bleeding Body

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. **

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: ****(decided to include this) Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, abduction, kidnapping, attempted murder, oh and yaoi… etc. **_** -- Lots of laws there**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT!**___

_**If you do not want to read this, please read the Summary in the author's note... **_

* * *

Atobe's cell phone rang into the silent halls of the hospital, he quickly picked it up.

"Moshi-" He was cut off.

"Kei-chan, I'm scared!" Jirou wailed into the phone, "I'm being followed by a creepy guy!"

Atobe froze, "Where are you?"

"In Shinjuku… I think Kabukicho…" Jirou said, "The washroom of the X bar!

"Kabukucho?" Atobe couldn't believe his ears, _why was Jirou in a red-light district?_

"I don't know how I got here… I think I fell asleep on a bus! Kei-chan, come quickly!"

"Jirou, wait I'm coming!" Atobe got up and started running towards his Benz.

"He's here! He's wearing a black mask!"

"Jirou!"

"AUUGH!" –Beep-Beep-Beep-

Atobe got into his car and screamed to the driver, "Quickly, to Kabukicho, X bar now!"

The driver turned in surprise, Keigo-bocchama going to the famous red-light district? However, it wasn't his station to question his young master hence he drove silently.

---

"I've had my eye on you…" The man wearing the mask stood towering over Jirou.

"Wah, get away!" Jirou threw his arms up in defence.

A lazy grin spread across his face and Jirou caught the nauseating smell of alcohol and marijuana. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Please leave me ALONE!" Jirou bit the man.

"Ow, why you…" He slapped Jirou fully across the face, sending him reeling to the floor. "Stay still and do what I tell you!"

"KEI-CHAN!" Jirou yelled out, earning him another slap from the man. _How dare he think about Atobe when I'm about to rape him?_ "KEI-CHAN!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He swore.

"NO! DON'T, PLEASE!" Jirou screamed, "I… Kei-chan…"

"SHUT UP!"

"KEI-CHAN…!"

---

Atobe ran out of the limo and dodged some rough prostitutes. He found the bar easily and rushed inside to the washroom.

He was too late.

Jirou was lying on the floor of the washroom, not too hurt except for a bruise on his cheek and some bruises and dirt on his torso but other than that, he seemed fine. It was clear, however, to Atobe, that Jirou was raped. Slowly, he raised Jirou up in his arms and held him tightly.

"Ugh… Kei-chan…"

"Jirou… don't talk… it's okay." Atobe choked out the words, "I'll take you to the hospital…"

"No, no hospitals, I'm fine." Jirou tried to smile.

"Then to the police station," Atobe said, "We have to report this."

"If we do, then you'll get hurt." Jirou replied weakly.

"Stop thinking about me, you're the one that got raped," Atobe scolded gently.

"No, Kei-chan, if I do, do I have to tell them everything?" Jirou asked.

Atobe didn't answer.

"I don't want to; I don't want anyone else to find out." Tears fell down Jirou's cheeks, "Let's just go home…"

Atobe sighed, "Okay," He didn't want to argue with Jirou.

---

Jirou stayed home the next day and the day after, scrubbing himself as much as possible. The feeling of the man's rough hands was still all over him. He could smell his sweat, the washroom and see clearly his expression of delight at Jirou's expense.

On the third day, he returned to school to find Mukahi back with crutches, Hiyoshi in school and Atobe carrying a grave expression. Mukahi and Hiyoshi didn't seem to know about Jirou's rape and Jirou was secretly glad that Atobe had enough sense not to tell them. He was so sure that life would go back to the way it was before. Yet he had to keep reassuring himself, _nobody knows, there's no reason for them to know… I'm fine now; Kei-chan is with me… _Jirou covered his ears with his hands, _was the school always this loud?_

"JIROU!" Mukahi went to glomp Jirou, "Where did you go?"

"WAH, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jirou screamed and dropped to the floor.

"What's with you?" Mukahi asked, crouching down towards him.

_This isn't right, why did I do that? Why am I losing control? It was such a small thing._ Jirou felt Atobe's arms around him.

"Kei-chan…" Jirou tried not to recoil from the touch.

"Jirou, it's okay…"

"Wah, I'm just being stupid." Jirou got away from Atobe and walked off.

Atobe took Jirou home in Atobe's car but Jirou managed to sit as far away from Atobe as physically possible. Falling asleep in the car, he didn't remember much of the ride home except for Atobe's worried expression gazing at him.

However, when they finally got home, there was a package in the mail addressed to Jirou. Atobe picked it up and opened it for Jirou. Pictures fell to the ground, pictures of the rape, of Jirou… the moment Jirou saw those pictures, he ran over to the washroom and puked. He, then, took a long shower as Atobe sat in his room, trying to compose himself.

_Why me? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I get clean? _Thoughts ran through Jirou's head, confusing him even more. When Jirou finally came out, he fell asleep beside Atobe.

---

The next day, Atobe picked Jirou up as usual, as the day commenced, Jirou was more jumpy than ever and it wasn't just because of his happy personality. After school, Jirou refused to get in the car with Atobe.

"Stop it Kei-chan!" Jirou screamed at Atobe.

"Jirou, what…?"

"Every time you do this, every time you give me special treatment! Please stop it!" Jirou stepped back from Atobe, "It's just reminding me that I'm a victim of rape!" With that, Jirou ran away from Atobe, "Why can't we just go back to the way we were?" With that, Jirou ran away.

"Jirou wait!" Atobe chased after Jirou, "Come back!"

_This feeling welling up in my throat, it's disgusting… I can't do this! _Jirou stopped and dropped down.

Atobe caught up to Jirou and crouched beside him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt this way, it'll all go back to the way it was, okay?"

Jirou nodded and got up, Atobe ended up walking Jirou home.

"Is he still stalking you?"

Atobe only shook his head and changed the subject, "Is this all I can do for you?"

Jirou looked at Atobe, _I'm sure he's thinking that if he only paid closer attention, this would never have happened. Am I making him worry? Is that why he's being over-protective? He thinks it's his fault that this happened to me; I don't want him to blame himself… _Jirou winced, _he has enough troubles._

---

The next morning, Jirou glanced at the box cutter in his room, _if I had that with me, maybe I could've fought… maybe I could've gotten away… is this all because I didn't take the trouble to arm myself… because I fell asleep?_

"Jirou-bocchama, it's time to leave."

"Yes," Jirou walked towards the car.

School was the same, but Jirou was pale, his whole body was dripping with sweat. _Ugh, I don't feel good…_ he thought as he walked down the hall. A rather large teacher stood towering over him, "Akutagawa, would you mind taking this to Classroom 3?" he asked, holding a bundle of paper out to Jirou.

_It's just like before, he's towering over me. Why do I feel so helpless?_ Jirou's mind raced back to that night when he was… the flashbacks won't stop; he tried to push it out of his mind and just ended up wanting to puke. He spun around and ran down the hall.

"AKUTAGAWA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"NOO, GET AWAY!" Jirou kept on running until he reached the end of the hall.

"Akutagawa?" The teacher grabbed Jirou's shoulder.

Jirou spun around, his box cutter pointed at the teacher, breathless. _What am I doing? _Jirou dropped the cutter and fell to the floor, "I'm sorry… I …" He fainted.

---

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Jirou breathed over and over again. It seemed like he was watching a movie, only he was the main actor… everything seemed so strange to him, so warped. An endless movie that he was both a part of and detached from…

"Jirou, it's not your fault." Atobe said.

"Then why won't you even look at me in the eye anymore? Why won't you even hold my hand?" Jirou asked, "You promised that things would go back to the way they were but…"

When Atobe didn't answer, Jirou continued.

"Am I that dirty to you? Do you look at me like I'm damaged?" Jirou pressed.

Atobe shook his head, "No, you're still the same Jirou to me," he gently touched Jirou's forehead.

"Then why won't you kiss me anymore? Why can't we have sex like we used to?"

"Is it that important to you?"

"Yes! I just want things to be back to the way it was, I … I want to forget, I want this wound to stop hurting."

"I'll help you forget," Atobe whispered.

"Then let's have sex," Jirou decided, "it was important…to us."

---

Jirou was lying in bed, facing Atobe with an expression of detachment. Atobe gently caressed his face and kissed his lips. "Jirou…"

"He made me give him a blowjob… I can still feel him choking me…" Jirou shuddered.

"Jirou…no…"

"His fingers were all over me, I couldn't make him stop." Jirou put his hands on Atobe's chest, as if trying to push him away.

"Jirou stop it, why are you saying this?" Atobe asked, unbuttoning Jirou's shirt and licking Jirou's neck.

"His tongue… his tongue was all over my body…" Jirou turned away.

"We should stop, this is too early…" Atobe stopped and moved away.

"No, but…."

"Why are you saying this?" Atobe sat up and moved away from Jirou.

"I feel so dirty… Kei-chan, if you have sex with me, you'll be dirtied too…" Jirou covered his face and rolled away. "I can't do it after all…"

---

Jirou looked at himself in the mirror, he looked so clean from the outside, like nothing's changed, but inside… inside he felt revolting and filthy… he was bleeding from the inside and there was nothing he could do or try to do to stop it. Jirou closed his eyes and turned away from the mirror. _I can't do this anymore… I can't look at myself anymore… it would've been better if I died…_

Jirou put on his clothes and walked into the room. Atobe was sitting by the window, as soon as Jirou walked in, he looked up.

"I'm sorry Atobe, it really would've been better if I died…" With that, Jirou snatched his box cutter, "It's almost as if I've been bleeding from that day…"

"What are you saying Jirou?" Atobe ran up to Jirou, "Stop it!"

"I can't, I'm bleeding dry!" Jirou shouted.

"Jirou, stop it!"

"No! GO AWAY!" Jirou pointed the box cutter at Atobe, "I should've fought him even if I died!"

"Listen to yourself, what are you doing?" Atobe screamed at Jirou, "Don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault, it's theirs. I'll help you get through this, one step at a time… so Jirou, Please try to survive through this!"

"Kei-chan!" Jirou dropped the knife, "I … love you!" Jirou threw his arms around Atobe, sobbing. _This is the Kei-chan I fell in love with…_

"There... there…" Atobe smiled and held Jirou, "It's okay."

---

Well it was okay, until Atobe got the email, _If you don't want Jirou's pictures on the internet, then come to E street, Shibuya… alone… I'll give you further instructions then._

Atobe stared at the email and made up his mind.

* * *

_**A/N: **__yeah, this is staring to carry a whole variety of themes, it's not that focused on stalking anymore, the climax is the next chapter so don't miss it! It's another cliffhangerish… don't mind please! Oh and, I'm sorry that Jirou and Atobe are OOC but… I guess Atobe can't be that proud and arrogant if his boyfriend got raped and Jirou can't be that happy if he got raped. Well my humble opinion. –dodges knives being thrown at her by angry Jirou fans-_

_**Summary of this Chapter: **__Jirou is raped by the stalker and experiences all the after-effects as Atobe helps Jirou get over it. Atobe then gets an email and made his decision to confront the stalker._


	7. Photo Album

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. **

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: **** Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, kidnapping, blackmail, attempted murder, oh and yaoi… etc. **_** -- Lots of laws there**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

* * *

That night, Atobe sat beside the sleeping Jirou, his arms folded across his chest. He didn't know what to say anymore, there was so many things he wanted to say and so many things he wanted to do but at the same time, he didn't want to do any of those things.

"Jirou, I'll be going…" Was all he said.

Jirou's eyes fluttered open, "You're really going?"

"I have to," Atobe said.

Jirou knew he wouldn't be able to stop Atobe even if he tried so he held up a charm, "Here take this, it's for good luck."

Atobe put the note in Oshitari's locker. Oshitari was one of the few people that Atobe actually trusted. The note was simple:

_I'm going to confront him, it's somewhere in Shibuya. Don't worry, I'll be fine… if anything happens, contact my butler, he'll know what to do._

Still, he was having mixed feelings about going, he dreaded it, he was anxious. Atobe's hands shook as he held the phone, his body convulsing slightly, a habit he developed every time he was near a phone. Emotions welled up inside of him, threatening to explode but without fail, he pressed on.

_Go under the bridge…_

Atobe read the email displaying on his cell phone and looked up at the bridge in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he walked under it and paused.

Another Email came in.

_Go down the stairs to your left_…

Atobe glanced at the dirty, half-broken stairs to his left and frowned. He didn't even know such dirty places existed. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, at the bottom was what seemed like a long corridor.

_Walk down the corridor and turn right…_

Doing as he was told, he turned right and reached the end of the corridor, there was a single door with a rusty handle. He took a deep breathe and opened it.

"So you really did come, you have more courage than I thought." A dark silhouette said.

"Ore-sama is not a coward, unlike you."

"I believe you're in no position to insult me, _tono_…" The 'tono' was said scathingly; a mockery.

Atobe twitched at the sarcasm, "Ore-sama can insult whoever ore-sama wishes!"

He would regret saying that later… because a hand grabbed him from behind and he blacked out…

When Atobe woke up, he was in a corner of a filthy dark room. He tested his hands and found out that his wrists were tied behind his back. Blinking at the single light to the side of the room, he focused on the man sitting at the table smoking in front of him. He was someone Atobe once saw in a conference meeting with his father but didn't recall too clearly. Atobe wanted to lunge at the man, hurt him, kill him, for hurting his friends… for hurting Jirou.

"Awake?" The man asked.

"Why did you do this?" Atobe asked.

The man laughed, "Because I hate you…"

"So you stalk me, hurt my friends, attempt to rape me and kidnap me…"

"I also love you…"

"What?"

"Imagine my surprise when I found out you were going out with Jirou," He chuckled, "You know, you're beautiful… way to beautiful for your own good." –Another chuckle- "Anyways, now that you're here…"

"Why…"

"Your family's company forced my family's company into bankruptcy, but I couldn't forget about you… I had to get back at you for everything."

"You're insane!"

"Am I? I guess it's no surprise…" The man licked his lips and came towards Atobe. "After all, I do love watching you suffer…"

"Get away from me this instant!" Atobe glared at the man, trying his best to get away.

"Don't worry…" The man bent over Atobe and cut of the ropes binding his wrists and legs, "It's not as fun if you're totally defenceless…"

Atobe caught a whiff of the nauseating smell of cigarettes and alcohol. Fighting not to puke, he calmed himself and tried to think of a plan. He looked around the room through the dim light and saw a pistol and switchblade lying on the table, four bottles of beer, three of which were empty and a poster of porn stars roughly taped to the wall.

Before Atobe had any coherent thoughts, the stalker held his shoulders and started to lick his exposed collarbone, his tongue slowly travelling up Atobe's neck. Atobe held his two hands up and shoved him away, getting up and attempting to fly at the switchblade, which was considerably closer than the pistol.

He was thwarted by the man, who hit punched him hard in the back of the head, sending Atobe reeling to the ground in pain. Atobe attempted to get up but was pushed down further, until he was lying face down on the floor. A hand slid into his shirt, softly caressing his body.

"GET AWAY!" Atobe rolled away from him and threw a punch at him.

"If you must do that, I'll tell you that I spent a year training at ShaoLin, you on the other hand, haven't had any training outside of tennis have you?" A maniacal laughter as he dodged Atobe's punch.

"You're going to kill me?" Atobe asked, his back to a wall and attempting to distract him.

"Slowly, painfully…" The man seized Atobe around the shoulders and kissed him fully on the lips. Atobe could feel his creepy tongue enter his lips in search of his own tongue. However, Atobe suddenly lost the strength to fight back, his body was weak and hopeless. Shivers of fear numbed him, he was immobile against the assault. Tongue met tongue, a slimy feeling welled up in the back of Atobe's throat as Atobe slowly began to give up. When the man finally stopped his assault, all Atobe could do was gently slide down. The man smiled to himself, the proud Atobe was almost broken.

Atobe's life slowly began playing before him, from the time of his first piano lesson, his first tennis match, having his parents appear before him on Christmas morning, his first girlfriend, his first day of junior high, his first time seeing Jirou. It seemed his life was full of firsts and surprises… Atobe smiled to himself, _this would be the first time ore-sama is dying…_

The man noticed that Atobe's mind was no longer in his room, Atobe's eyes had clouded over as the man tore open Atobe's shirt.

_Ridiculous, Ore-sama dying? How obscene… I am Atobe Keigo… Atobe… the heir to the great Atobe…_

As the man started on Atobe's pants, Atobe snapped back to reality and kicked the man hard on the stomach, sending him to the ground.

Atobe stood up, reaching for the weapons on the table but his eyes focused on something else, a photo album. First the pictures were of Jirou, his rape scenes. Disgusted, Atobe flipped through to an earlier date. Mukahi… Oshitari… Jirou… Shishido… Ohtori… Hiyoshi… Kabaji… pictures of them all doing ordinary things. Mukahi at the gym, Oshitari watching TV, Jirou sleeping on a bench, Shishido drinking Ponta, Ohtori reading a magazine, Hiyoshi practising tennis and Kabaji sitting in class. Atobe was entranced, and flipped again, finding pictures of himself, of him doing ordinary things. Sleeping in bed, swimming in the pool, riding his horses, reading a book, making-out with Jirou… Atobe flipped on. Pictures of a girl, sitting on a swing, nursing an injured bird, eating ice-cream. Under the pictures was labelled, Suzuki Yumi. Then another picture of a grave, reading _RIP Suzuki Yumi, in your life you were loved, in your death you are missed. _Atobe was about to flip another page, forgetting about the situation he was in when a hand grabbed him and pulled him away.

* * *

**A/N: **_Another cliffhanger, please don't kill me… it kinda sux cuz I wrote it at 1:30… and I'm kind of drunk… ugh… I was reading __Psychometrer Eiji__ a moment ago, the crimes reminded me of this so I started working on it. I finished it cuz i didn't want to torture you guys any longer. The conclusion will be the next chapter… if I ever get to it… please review, it'll probably give me enough of a boost to write faster!_


	8. Singed Flesh

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. **

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: **** Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, kidnapping, blackmail, attempted murder, oh and yaoi… etc. **_** -- Lots of laws there**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

* * *

Oshitari opened his locker after school. Absentmindedly, he took out his books and his tennis equipment. He almost closed it too, wondering why Atobe wasn't at school that day until a piece of paper fell out. He bent to pick it up and saw a messy version of Atobe's usually elegant and refined handwriting, as if Atobe's hands were shaking.

_I'm going to confront him, it's somewhere in Shibuya. Don't worry, I'll be fine… if anything happens, contact my butler, he'll know what to do._

After carefully reading it, Oshitari crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trashcan. _Atobe wasn't at school today, that means something did happen._ Oshitari entered his Porsche and sat back, "To the Atobe's."

"The Atobe's" His driver repeated.

Oshitari whipped out his cell phone and speed-dialled Mukahi.

"Yuushi?"

"Gakuto, Atobe's in trouble, head over to his house right now."

"Okay…"

Oshitari dialled another number, "Shishido."

"Oshitari?"

"Head over to Atobe's right now, and tell Ohtori, if he's with you."

"Ah, Ohtori, Hiyoshi and Jirou are with me," Shishido said, "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get there," Oshitari said and hung up.

As Oshitari's driver pulled into Atobe's property, Oshitari rubbed his forehead and looked around. The property was still the same, nothing seemed amiss at all but it had probably been at least 10 hours since Atobe left. 10 hours wouldn't be enough to make the police search for a 15 year old boy, 10 hours wouldn't make the servants too worried, they probably thought Atobe was staying over at Jirou's or something.

Oshitari stepped out of the car and entered the mansion, he was surprised to find Kabaji already there.

"Yuushi-sama!" The butler ran over to Oshitari, "Keigo-sama isn't at home right now."

"Where is he?"

"What…?"

"Well?"

"I'm not certain…"

"Some servant you are," Oshitari said, inviting himself to the parlour. "Atobe is currently in Shibuya, probably in danger."

"WHAT?"

Just then, the door to the parlour burst open and the rest of the regulars piled in, sitting around Oshitari.

"Atobe was being stalked, he went to confront the stalker, he said you'd know what to do." Oshitari said calmly, nodding at the butler.

"I do have something that Jirou-sama gave me," The butler looked uncertainly at Jirou.

Jirou jumped up, "Uh-huh! I gave Kei-chan a charm, it has a chip in it, that chip is connected to a GPS system I gave his butler!"

"We need to get the police too! That man is dangerous." Shishido said.

"Will they listen?" Ohtori asked.

"They will have to," Oshitari said, "Make sure they do." Oshitari told the butler as he handed to them the device.

"Let's go now," Mukahi urged.

"We'll write down the address, just in case." Hiyoshi said, scribbling down the address on a piece of paper before hurrying to follow his senpai-tachi to the cars.

"Drive," Oshitari ordered, once he was seated in one of the two cars. "The other car will follow," He gave the driver the GPS as Jirou, Kabaji and Shishido climbed in.

"Yes," The driver promptly started up the car and drove out.

"Forget about traffic regulations, drive as fast as possible," Shishido urged.

The driver grinned, "Understood."

They were surprised that drivers like him existed. They had to hold on for their dear lives as the driver wheezed past red traffic lights, completely ignoring the speed limit of 50 km/h and going at 80 km/h. Watching bemused as fellow drivers gave the rich Porsche the finger, Oshitari bit back a strange laughter. _Atobe…_

---

The face Atobe was staring into wasn't human, it just couldn't be human. It was a contorted face, hideous, repulsive… evil. Bloodshot eyes stared at Atobe, clouded behind the mask of insanity. Saliva was drooling from the hideous visage, baring sharp teeth. Atobe scurried away from the face, as far as he could possibly get away from it. It was no longer the face of that insane man, it was more twisted, more deranged.

"Argh!" Atobe tripped over a box and fell over.

The monster edged towards Atobe, holding a knife, a sinister smile curled his lips, although they looked nothing like lips.

"What are you going to do?" Atobe demanded, his eyes not leaving the knife held by the gnarled fingers.

Nothing came out of the monster but malicious snickers as he reached Atobe. Watching the rise and fall of Atobe's heaving chest for a moment, he ran the knife along Atobe's arm, reaching up to his shoulder blades.

"Who's Suzuki Yumi?" Atobe decided another approach, wincing at the pain.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER IN FRONT OF ME!" The monster snarled.

Atobe laughed silently, it seems that he hit a sore spot, "She's dead isn't she? She must've been important to you…"

"ARGH, NEVER MENTION HER!"

"Why? Did she cheat on you? Or did you stalk her too…"

"Don't talk about her that way!" The monster thrust the knife towards Atobe but Atobe dodged, making the knife dig into Atobe's arm instead of his heart.

He tried not to cry out in pain as the monster put his knife in a blaze, making the knife glow red with heat. Atobe watched as the knife started towards him again, unable to move because of the pain tearing at his arms. Crimson blood spilled around him, reddening his shirt, like a stream flowing to the corners of the Earth. Atobe almost laughed at the steady flow of blood… it was all he could feel…

All he could feel until the knife touched his skin…

Screaming in pain, his legs tried to kick the monster away as the monster's initials were being branded into Atobe's skin. He smelled the revolting scent of burning flesh as he kicked (his arms being totally powerless). The man almost finished the incision too when the door was kicked open.

"ATOBE-BUCHOU!" Mukahi's voice was the first thing that Atobe heard.

Atobe stirred, "Mukahi…"

Shishido threw a punch at the monster while Jirou went over to attend to his boyfriend.

"Fucking bastard!" Shishido started beating the monster up, and for a moment, the monster returned to being a simple man… but only for a moment.

The monster made a noise that sounded like a hiss, but not as in a snake, a hiss similar to that of a demon ready to devour a soul.

BAM! A sputter of blood flew in the air as the monster feel. Shishido gave Atobe a stunned look as Atobe lowered the gun.

The police came rushing in with the other members. "You are under arrest for stalking, rape, illegal confinement, assault, abuse of firearms, extortion, blackmail and attempted murder."

An officer gazed at Atobe, "You're under arrest for attempted murder."

"WHAT?" Mukahi jumped at the officer, "It was self-defence!"

"You're wrong! Atobe shouldn't be arrested!"

"He'll be taken in for questioning then."

Atobe smiled, he felt so odd at that moment, not scared like he should be. He was in so much pain he could barely breathe, the smell of singed flesh was still strong in his nostrils. He couldn't cry, he couldn't scream… he lacked the will to do any of those but he even felt calm, yes he could even laugh at a time like this… strangely laugh…

"Kei-chan?" Jirou asked uncertainly.

It was ending… a final conclusion...

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yay, I finished this chapter! I wanted to finish it for today cuz I didn't want you guys to wait longer. Mah, I'm not checking over it. Sorry, I'm being lazy. Feel free to point out mistakes. There's going to be _**_another_**_chapter, the __**epilogue**__… so don't think its over yet._


	9. Epilogue

**Rated:**** M **

**Category:**** Angst/Drama**

**Summary****: Even Atobe Keigo has a vulnerable side, he and his friends are going to have their vulnerability pushed beyond limits. **

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and other Hyoutei characters.**

**Warnings: **** Mature themes: stalking, later on rape, assault, abuse, illegal confinement, abuse of firearms, kidnapping, blackmail, attempted murder, oh and yaoi… etc. **_** -- Lots of laws there**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT nor any of it's Characters**

* * *

Five days after the incident, Atobe walked out of the interrogation room for the last time. His team greeted him as he reached outside, gazing up at the brilliant sunlight oblivious to his dark mood. Atobe's arms were bandaged, his brand scar cleaned, showing clear letters.

"Another interrogation? It's been five days already, the police are so unreliable!" Mukahi was bitching.

Oshitari patted his head, "The criminal's been arrested in the hospital, but he's still alive, you shot his shoulder."

"So what's wrong with him?" Shishido asked.

"He's not a normal criminal. More than that, he's insane."

"We've established that, ne Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu."

"What if he pleads insanity?" Hiyoshi enquired, "He won't even go to jail."

"That sucks, he should be punished." Jirou pouted.

Atobe swayed a little, "I have to go back for interrogation tomorrow too."

"What why? How many questions can they have?"

"Do you know what's wrong with the guy? Why did he target Atobe?" Ohtori asked.

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "He is the eldest son of a formerly rich family. His mother divorced his father when he was seven and later on died from a heart failure. His father married another woman who already had a son that was three years older than him."

"I know this," Mukahi grinned, "He was getting bullied by his step mom and his step-brother because he was the inheritor for the wealth not the step-bro. His step-bro was arrogant, narcissist and a tennis freak. Atobe reminded him of his brother."

"Yeah but he said he loved Kei-chan."

"I'm getting to it!" Mukahi snapped impatiently, "The night before his brother left to watch the Australian Open, he stabbed his brother."

"Then why wasn't he arrested?"

"He was too young, he was only put in a Juvenile Detention place for several years before going out," Shishido supplied, "In the course of the years, he almost forgot about it too, until the bankrupt. His father told him it was your family who caused it, probably indirectly and he formed a kind of grudge towards you."

Atobe looked pale but didn't speak.

"When he began observing you, he found out you were much like his step-brother that he murdered, that's when he started remembering his feeling when he murdered his brother."

"The problem is, he mistook his feelings of fear for sexual excitement." Oshitari said calmly.

"How?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"It's pretty simple if you read into this stuff."

"We don't"

"Sometimes, psychology students will conduct experiments similar to that, they have a young man go on a bridge and ask young females questions. At the end of the survey, the young man tells the females that they would like to see them again in private and give the females his phone number."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Mukahi demanded.

"Let me finish!" Oshitari gave Mukahi a look, "They choose two places to conduct the research, a concrete bridge and a suspended bridge. The majority of the females who called after where the females who were interviewed on the suspended bridge."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ohtori asked.

"It seems that the girls on the suspended bridge mistook their fear for sexual excitement and called the young man." Oshitari explained.

"Che," Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, "So the culprit got scared and thought he was sexually attracted to Atobe-buchou?"

"That's my theory," Oshitari replied.

"Baka," Mukahi said.

"By the way, who's Suzuki Yumi?" Atobe asked.

"She was a distant cousin of his, who went over to play with him as a child. I think his step-brother raped her in front of him, she was murdered."

"Ouch…"

"At least it's over now," Ohtori tried to reassure them, "The culprit is caught, we're all out of the hospital, Atobe's arm will heal…"

"That's true," Shishido sighed, "Though it will scar."

Jirou glanced at Atobe, remembering that it was all done for him. "Kei-chan…"

"Are you feeling fine now, Jirou?" Atobe asked.

"Yeah," Jirou replied, "Demo, Kei-chan, you're so pale and cold." Jirou grabbed Atobe's hand.

"I…" Atobe had stopped using Ore-sama after the incident.

His eyes flashed wildly, what was usually liquid silver became the colour of poison mercury; deep, dark, unforgiving.

Suddenly, Atobe jumped back and pointed an accusing finger at a tree. "Th- There! He's behind that tree!"

"Atobe, what?" His friends circled him, trying to calm him down.

Atobe fell to the ground. "He's there! I saw him!"

"Atobe-buchou, there's no one there, he's under custody remember?"

"I wish I killed him," Atobe closed his eyes, " I wish he had died… I wish I had killed him when I shot him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You get it right? He'll always be there, in the corner of my mind! I can't escape him… ever!"

"Calm down, Atobe!"

"It doesn't matter if he's under custody, it'll probably stay like this for the rest of my life, I can't escape him until one of us is dead!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm not gonna give the stalker a name, cuz I'm too lazy. Yes it's done. My first like mult-chaptered fic, that's not on Anti-Ica. (By Multi-chaptered I mean 5 and above) _


End file.
